Go Shoot!
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Takao loves some older boy in his school, but the older boy thinks Takao is a creepy stalker.Will Takao get him to change his mind and get his heart at the same time?TakaoXKai


Tyson's Slave: Well, here I am with a new story. I hope you find it okay. So, please don't throw stones at me...

Tyson: Poor Slave. Disclaimer: Le Slave does not own any of the Beyblade characters or Beyblade.

"Go Shoot!" the young 12 year old shouted as he shot his Beyblade at the school wall. He hated school because there was this one girl. This was his 5th time shooting his blade. "Takao-kunn!!!" yelled a certain chocolate haired girl. Takao panicked, he picked up his blade and ran behind a car. The girl stopped and looked around and pouted, "I know you're here, Kinomiya-san. So, come out and confront me!" Takao shivered. 'She's right,' he thought and he came out from behind the car. She immediatly hit him on the head.

"TAKAO-KUN!!!! You ijit! How many times have I told you to never be late for school, now you've made me late," she said in a dangerous voice. Takao began to cry. "You're so mean, Hiromi-sama! B-but I am truly sorry," Takao said. Hiromi glared, then it easily changed to a gentle smile, "Good boy, now let's go to class."

"Um, not to be a bother, but why do you care about bringing me to class," Takao asked, innocently. Hiromi blushed, slightly, and looked away, fast. "Because someone has to you, dopehead," she murmured, softly.

Takao smiled and began to laugh. "I'm getting better at my launches, Hiromi-sama," Takao said. They entered the school and walked up the stair cases. "Well, that's good Takao-san," Hiromi said. This was their floor, the second floor. A teacher caught them when they entered the floor, "Hey, Hiromi! Takao!! Get to class, now," shouted the vice principal. Hiromi and Takao stiffened up and nodded rapidly and sped to their class. "Ms. Kincaid, it's all Takao-kuns fault! I swear," Hiromi stated frantically. Takao smiled and walked to his seat. "Um, Hiromi-san, please sit down. It's alright, I guess," Ms. Kincaid said, gently. Takao put his head on the table and slowly fell asleep, pulling all nighters does that to you. After a while he began to snore and Ms. Kincaid sent him to the office, after waking him of course. "Takao-kun. That's the fifth time this week. What have you been doing that's making you so sleepy to sleep in class, or is Ms. Kincaid too boring?" the vice-principal joked, patting Takao's head. Takao yawned. "Um, well, you see... I've been practising perfecting my launches and trying to make my Beyblade endurance more better...," Takao said, then fell asleep on the chair he was on. The vice-pricipal sighed and told the secretary to phone Takao's grandfather to come and get him. After half a hour, Hitoshi came, instead of Takao's grandad, and took Takao on his back and away they went. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Takao-chan. I swear dad wouldn't be too proud of you right now," Hitoshi said to the sleeping individual. Later, it grew darker and Takao was awake and pratising and learning from his mistakes in their backyard.. "TAKAO-CHAN!!!," Hitoshi yelled. Takao looked at his older brother, innocently. "Yes, Hitoshi-dono?" Takao murmured. Hitoshi sighed and went over to Takao. "No more Beyblading at night, got that?" Hitoshi said, sternly. Takao froze in shock.

"What?! B-but Hitoshi-dono! Beyblading is my life," Takao said in a panicky voice. Hitoshi took Takao's Beyblade and walked away, right before he entered the dojo he said, "And please go to sleep, Takao-kun."

Takao fell to his knees , but he obeyed and went to his room. He sobbed almost all night, but sobbing took alot of his youth energy and he fell asleep. In the morning, Takao had a cloud of depression hanging over his head and everything was gloomy in the house, without his blade. "Hitoshi-dono! Can I have back Dragoon? I promise I'll go to class if I can have Dragoon back," Takao begged at the feet of his brother. Hitoshi smiled and handed Takao his Dragoon. After Takao ate Hitoshi shooed Takao to school. Takao was overjoyed he was in his own world. He was running to school when Hiromi saw him, but he didn't see her. "Takao-san! Oi! Takao-san!" Hiromi called, running after him. Too bad she couldn't catch up to him. Takao hummed medleys while running. Hiromi pouted and screamed, "Takao, YOU"RE DEAD!" Takao still ran, but suddenly ran into someone. "Ouchie. Gomen nesai," Takao apoligized, he was on the ground from the bump now. "It's okay. Hey, don't we go to the same school?" he asked, giving Takao a hand. Takao got up with his help. "I-I think so. Um, what's your name? I'm Takao Kinomiya," Takao introduced himself. The older boy smiled. "I'm Rei Kon. Nice to actually meet you, Kinomiya-san. We have the same shop together, I think. Home Ec. Right?" Rei said. Takao nodded. Rei took Takao's hand. "We should hurry or we'll be late for school, Kinomiya-san," Rei said, pulling Takao, Takao nodded. Takao let Rei hold his hand, but a small blush was left on his face. "Um, Rei... do you Beyblade?" Takao asked, taking back him hand.

"Yes, it's my favourite past time, Kinomiya-san. My Drigger blade is the best," Rei said, showing Takao his grey and green blade. "Wow! Rei-chan, your blade is almost as cool as Dragoon," Takao said, getting his blade out of his pocket, "Presenting the most powerful blade, the bey kind, Dragoon," Takao said, holding his blade in the air. Rei looked at Takao's blade in awe, his eyes were sparkling it seemed. Takao grinned. "Um, do you like, Rei-chan?" Takao asked. Rei patted Takao's head and smiled. "Of course I do, Kinomiya-san. It's one of the most cool blades I've ever seen," Rei said. Takao put Dragoon back in his pocket and sighed. "Hm... what's the matter, Kinomiya-san?" Rei asked, worried abit. Takao looked over at Rei, cutely.

"Onii-dono didn't let me practice last night, so, I might be rusty or something," Takao said in a whining tone. Rei chuckled. "Kinomiya-san, You should know a day doesn't take away how good you are, now a year of no practice would make you rusty. So, if you missed yesterday, that's okay. So, um, do you wanna bey-battle me today?" Rei asked, almost a beg, or so it seemed. "Sure, I'm way past due anyways!" Takao said, cheerfully. Rei looked at his watch and panicked, "Omigod! I'm late! Gomen nesai, Kinomiya-san, I have to go see my friend, Wong-kun. See you later, and don't forget about our match," Rei said and he dashed away. "Okay, bye bye, Rei-chan," Takao waved at him. Takao looked at his own watch and panicked. "Oh no! Hiromi is gonna..." he got interupted by a girls voice, "kill you?" Takao got up and stiffly stood in place.

"Hi-Hirom.. mi? Is that you?" Takao asked, shaking. She came in front of him and it was her, Hiromi.

"I was calling you. Didn't you hear me when I was practicly screaming for you this morning," Hiromi said, calmly. Takao blinked, why wasn't she hitting him yet. "Well, I got my Dragoon back and I was overjoyed and stuff, so I guess I blocked out all voices. Gomen nesai, Hiromi-sama," Takao apoligized. Hiromi sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek and blushed, "L-Let's go lunkhead, before we're late," Hiromi said. Takao smiled and they began their walk to class. Unexpectedly, the bell rang when they were half way to class.

"Um, Hiromi-sama, this is another accident I did not forsee, I promise," Takao said, fidgeting. Hiromi glared at Takao. Takao glupped, "Should I start running?" She nodded and she chased him all the rest of the way to class. "Gomen nesai, Ms.Kincaid!!" They both shouted, as they squeezed through the door together.

The class laughed at the duo, the class baka and the class president. When they seen the two hanging out together, everyone would secretly call them 'Miso Ramen'. When Hiromi found out she went ballistic, so they said they wouldn't call her and Takao that anymore, it was a lie. After the first class was done Takao looked at his timesheet and noticed her had shops today. He smiled. He walked to his shops class and seen Rei at the door looking the other way, as if he was looking for someone. He turned my way and shouted, "YOU!" he gave Takao a toothy smile. Takao blushed a bit, then rushed over. "Oi, Rei!" Takao said, cheerfully. "I've got some friends who switched into our shop, I want you to meet them," Rei said.

"A-are they... nice?" Takao asked, shyly. Rei chuckled. "Of course they are. I don't do good with people that pick on people," Rei said, patting Takao's soft navy hair. Takao shivered, he always loved it when people touched his head. "Rei!!!" someone squealed. Rei turned around and got tackled by a girl with long pink hair, overall she was absolutely gorgeous. Takao blushed as she cuddled Rei, it was really cute watching Rei struggle. "Well, this is one of my friends, Takao. This is..," Rei said, but he got interupted by her, "Hello Kinomiya-san, I'm Mao Wong!" Takao blinked, cutely.

"H-How do you know my name?" Takao asked. Mao laughed, quite loudly. "Well, everyone knows the cute couple 'Miso Ramen'," Mao pointed out. Takao was confused, so he looked at Rei.

"Um, well, Mao knows Tachibana-san and most people call you and her 'Miso Ramen'," Rei said. Takao's face saddened, "No, I mean, what does Wong-san mean by cute couple? I don't even like Hiromi-sama."

Mao was in shock, "W-wha...? Does that mean...?" Mao studdered. Rei chuckled and sighed.

"Oh, and is this the Wong-san you were talking about, Rei?" Takao asked. Rei smiled.

"Um, well, not exactly. I was talking about Rai Wong. This is his sister," Rei said, "There's two more of them, there's another one, but he doesn't really go to school." Mao was standing in a corner, a sad aura was over her pretty head. "Rei! Oi, Rei-chan!" shouted a small boy with green hair and golden eyes, but they weren't as nice as Reis'. "That's Kiki," Rei said, pointing at him. Takao waved at him with a smile on his face. Kiki stared at Takao, "Who's this, Rei?" Kiki asked, tilting his head to the left. There the bell rang and they rushed in before it was done ringing. "Um, this is Takao Kinomiya-san, please don't be hard on him," Rei said. Kiki pouted, "No fair." Takao smiled, faintly, he was never really good at making friends. Five minutes later, a boy with a messy uniform staggered in. "Rai-san, it's not good to be late, you know that," the teacher said, sighing. "Whatever, teach," Rai said, going to sit beside Rei. Takao looked at him and Rai glanced at Takao, their eyes met. Takao looked away, he hated it when people could read him by looking in his eyes. Usually only the clever people could do it, but Takao wasn't taking any chances. "Who's he?" Rai whispered to Rei. "Hm? Oh, you mean Takao. He's my new friend," Rei whispered back. "I don't like him," Rai said, without thinking about it. Takao looked down at his feet and a tear rolled off his face. Rei looked at Takao and sighed. "That wasn't nice, Rai. Now, say your sorry to Takao," Rei whispered at Rai, he was angry. "Yo, what's yer face, Taki, I'm sorry," Rai said, Kiki snickered. Mao through a crunched up paper and threw it at Rai and hissed. "Bad bro," Mao said. The teacher didn't mind talking, unless she was talking, "Okay, we're making soup today, Get into groups of two or three, and the paper that has the ingredients are on my desk. Ask me for any help or ask another group," she said. Takao looked at Rei and he nodded. "I'll be your partner, Takao," Rei said. "Ooooh! Do you mind if I be in your guys group?" Mao asked. Takao smiled.

"Of course you can be with us, Mao. I don't mind at all," Takao said. Rei poked Takao on his side. "Come on, Takao-kun. Get up and help me get the ingredients," Rei said, "Mao, stay here." Takao nodded.

"I've got something to tell you, Takao-kun," Rei said, as they walked over the the ingredient table. "Yes?"

"Mao has a crush on you, so don't act too friendly and cute," Rei said. Takao blushed.

"I don't act cute or too friendly, Rei," Takao said. Rei got the things and measured and Takao carried it back.

"Takao-kun, so if you aren't going out with Hiromi-san... um...," Mao said, Takao waited for the rest.

"Will you go out with me?" Mao asked, blushing. Takao laughed.

"Um, sure Mao-san. I-It'll be my pleasure," Takao said. Rei slapped himself, while all the other girls in the class cheered Mao on. "Alright, that's enough, Takao go to the office," the teacher said, a bit pissed off. Takao whinced and sighed, while headed out the door. "Takao, hold on a minute!" Mao shouted. She rushed to the door and Takao was standing there, Mao kissed him and let him go. "Have a fun trip, Takao-honey," Mao said, before joining the class. "MAOO!!! That's not what you should have done, and you know it!" Rai said, angry as hell. Mao glared at Rai. "Shut up, you! You're a monster, you're not my Rai anymore. You're not my brother!" Mao yelled, she left the room, with Rei running after her. "Hey! Get back here you two!!" the teacher shouted, "Stay here class." She went after the two. Rai clenched his fists and hit the wall. "Well, that was ... um, what's the word, Rai?" Kiki asked.

"Retarded," Rai said, sitting down in his chair. Kiki nodded and the class went onto cooking.

Takao arrived at the main office and walked the the vice-principals door and knocked. "Oi, it's me, Takao."

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, but the vice-principal isn't here right now, so I'll let it slide, um, Takao-san," said a young man who looked at least 21. "Um, but my teacher told me to come here, I can't go back so soon. She'll think I just walked the halls," Takao said. His eyes widened and chuckled. "I suppose that might happen, then you'd be sent back here, well, I'm kind of slow today, aren't I, Takao-san?" he said, "Well, how about I give you some 'work' and let you stay on top of the building, as a punishment of course," he winked. Takao laughed and nodded. "Come now, I'll buy you lunch and I'll come sit with you awhile," he said.

"Um, mister, what's your name?" Takao asked. He whinced.

"Oh, I'm her son, Miyale Tokat," he said, laughing a bit. Takao nodded, he put out his hand and they shook hands. Takao smiled and they headed to the cafetorium. Rei calmed Mao down, but they didn't go back just yet. "Mao, you have to understand Takao-kun is just doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He can't really say 'no', or at least that's what everyone says. You're taking advantage of him, Mao," Rei said. Mao's eyes saddened, "I know, Rei... but you know I like him! I really, really like him, Rei," Mao said. Rei nodded. "What you don't get is Takao loves someone else, with all his heart. He watches this person from afar too."

"Who?"Mao asked, curiousity smacked her right in the face. Rei grinned. "You're just gonna have to wait and find out for yourself," Rei said, chuckling. Mao pouted and they began heading back to cooking class.

"Thank-you, Mr. Tokat, I'll see you later," Takao said, finding a nice spot on the roof. Miyale laughed.

"I hope not, Takao-kun," he said. Takao smiled and started to munch out on the food he just got from Miyale. He finished quick and went to the edge of the roof and looked down and seen the older boy he loved so dearly. Takao blushed as he watched his sempai write and look out the window...looking straight at him?! Takao's eyes were glued to the older teens, he was falling deeper and deeper every second. 'Was he actually staring at me..or..?' Takao thought. Takao seen his sempai put up his hand and he left the room. Where was he going? Takao sighed and laid down on the ledge staring up at the puffy white clouds. Takao's eyes were shining from the sunlight. A couple minutes later the roofs door opened and to his surprise it was him, the one he loved. He stood up and lost his balance because he got weak in the knees whenever he seen him. He was falling backwards when the other teen grabbed his hand and threw him in the other direction. "Oof!" Takao landed roughly on the hard cement. "Who are you and why do you keep staring at me, it's creepy, you know?!" He yelled. Takao blushed and looked at the ground. "Um, sempai, I don't know why...," Takao said with a soft voice. The other sighed and sat down. "Sorry for throwing you, but you were falling," he said. Takao smiled, cutely. "Who are you?" he asked. "Takao Kinomiya."

"Well, Takao Kinomiya-san, please, stop gawking at me, got that?" he said in a monotone voice. Takao froze. The other young boy got up and left the roof, leaving a short silence, then, "KAI HIWATARI!!!" Takao screamed out his pain.

Tyson's Slave: Writing lots takes time... TT


End file.
